James Norrington's ceremonial sword
This sword was a weapon most notably owned by James Norrington. Beautifully hand-forged by blacksmith apprentice William Turner, the sword was perfectly balanced, and gold filigree was decorated into the handle. To mark his promotion as commodore of the British Royal Navy fleet in Port Royal, Captain Norrington was given this sword by Governor Weatherby Swann. Sometime after Norrington's resignation, the sword ended up in Cutler Beckett's possession until Norrington returned and was promoted as an admiral of the East India Trading Company. Later, after Norrington's death, Davy Jones took the sword as his own weapon through the rest of the War Against Piracy. History A commodore's weapon Beautifully hand-forged by blacksmith apprentice Will Turner, the engraved small sword was perfectly balanced, and gold filigree decorated into the handle.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.24-25: "Norrington" The weapon was delivered to Governor Weatherby Swann by Will Turner himself on the day of Captain James Norrington's promotion as the newly appointed commander of the British Royal Navy fleet in Port Royal. Governor Swann admitted it was an impressive weapon, but did not realize Will himself had crafted the sword, asking instead for the boy to pass on his compliments to John Brown. To mark his promotion as commodore, Norrington was given this new sword by Governor Swann. Commodore Norrington wielded the sword during the promotion ceremony at Fort Charles, and carried it with him during the attempted escape of Captain Jack Sparrow. Commodore Norrington continued to use it during the later assault against Hector Barbossa's pirates off Isla de Muerta. Onboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], Norrington killed Koehler, running him through with his sword moments before the Aztec curse was lifted. holding the sword in his office.]] Icon of redemption With the death of Barbossa and the subsequent escape of Jack Sparrow, Norrington did not remain with the British Royal Navy for long. He resigned his commission, after being the only known survivor of his crew after a hurricane off of Tripoli destroyed the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Norrington left his sword behind at Port Royal, while he ended up a refugee in Tortuga. Sometime later, Lord Cutler Beckett installed himself in Fort Charles and kept the sword in his office, maintaining it in its sheath and case. Norrington would later come into contact with his old weapon again, after retrieving the heart of Davy Jones from Isla Cruces to gain Beckett's favor. An admiral's weapon James Norrington with his sword.]] With recieving the heart of Davy Jones, Beckett reinstated Norrington into service for the East India Trading Company. Norrington was promoted to the rank of admiral, and would later be presented with his sword aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Admiral Norrington would carry it with him while commanding Davy Jones and his crew aboard the Flying Dutchman, on behalf of the East India Trading Company. Davy Jones Norrington had his sword during the [[Attack on the Empress|Attack on the Empress]] and when he helped Elizabeth Swann and her crewmen escape the Dutchman. During the escape, William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner caught Norrington in the act and stabbed him after he let them escape on the Empress. After Norrington had been mortally wounded by "Bootstrap Bill", the last thing he did before dying was to reject Davy Jones' offer to join the crew of the Flying Dutchman by thrusting the sword into Jones' shoulder. Jones removed the sword, briefly admiring its quality, and it remained aboard the Flying Dutchman in his possession. He had the weapon with him during the parley with the Brethren Court. Later on, during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Jones used his new weapon to duel various foes, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann. He also used it to kill an EITC marine, who held the weapon during the battle. Ironically, the blade killed the very man who created it, when Jones mortally stabbed Will in the heart near the end of the battle. The sword was then consumed along with the Dutchman by Calypso's maelstrom. Design and usage with the sword.|150px]] This sword is a small sword: one-handed, straight-bladed, light, and roughly a meter in length. It had a blade that was folded steel, and a gold filigree laid into the handle. The sword was forged and offered by William Turner to mark James Norrington's promotion to commodore. It was a thrusting, hence dueling, sword that would be in prevalent use. Behind the scenes *The name "James Norrington's ceremonial sword" was used in several POTC material. *The sword's journey throughout the trilogy has been noted by Terry Rossio, who states that "it's worth tracking the sword from the very start of CotBP all the way through to nearly the final scene in AWE".Wordplay Forums: Path of Sword ... This journey has led some fans to refer to the weapon as the "Sword of Destiny". *In a deleted scene from Dead Man's Chest, after Norrington gave Lord Cutler Beckett the Letters of Marque and the heart of Davy Jones, Beckett gave him his sword back and promoted him to the rank of admiral. The scene was included in the ''Dead Man's Chest'' comic book adaptation. *In the original screenplay of At World's End, Lord Cutler Beckett gives Will Turner the sword as thanks for leading the armada to Shipwreck Cove. *The use of the sword as a plot device, determining the fates of the various characters who own and use it, is similar to the title weapon in the Western Winchester '73 (1950). *Norrington's sword is an unlockable sword in the PlayStation 2 and PC versions of ''At World's End'' video game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:Norringtons Schwert it:Spada cerimoniale di James Norrington ru:Шпага Джеймса Норингтона Category:Swords